Heart's Destination
by AngelicalVoid
Summary: Beatrix knows her duties come first, and when she is sent to the outer continent she doesn't know if she will lose him forever..
1. The Glance

Beatrix flipped her hair and scoffed. "Isn't their anyone worthy of facing me?"  
  
Fools. I am General Beatrix. No one resists me.  
  
Behind her, Steiner wooed.  
  
Beatrix always a step ahead.  
  
In my place.  
  
Where I should be!  
  
Buffoons!  
  
Beatrix turned around and met Steiner's gaze, and they both felt the connection as she passed him.  
  
However, she shook it off first.  
  
Her duties came first. 


	2. Orders

"General Beatrix!" Someone shouted. "General Beatrix?"  
  
She stopped and awaited the solder to catch up to her.  
  
The soldier saluted her. She was a tall athletic looking brunette by the name of Maryann. Despite the fact she was a woman, she was one of the best soldiers Alexandria had ever known. She was ready, like many others, to die for her nation, and for her queen.  
  
"Her Majesty, the Queen, wishes to receive you in her room."  
  
Beatrix nodded. "Do you know what of?"  
  
"No Ma'am," Maryann replied, "her majesty said it was urgent and to find you as soon as possible."  
  
"Very well, then. Tell her I am on my way."  
  
"Granted." Maryann replied, saluted again, and ran off towards the castle.  
  
Although she is strong, her naivety outwits her.. Following the Queen blindly for what?  
  
Yes.. For what?  
  
Curious of the Queen's new plans, Beatrix walked off after Maryann and was received in Queen Brahne's anteroom. However, it was not long before she was called into speak with the Queen.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Beatrix!" Brahne said cheerfully. "Is the resistance down?"  
  
Beatrix nodded. "Yes, my Queen. It was a success."  
  
"I can always count on you, General. For that I thank you."  
  
Words of praise. She must be utterly pleased.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty."  
  
Brahne stood up from her chair and walked to the nearest window. "The time has come to make some changes. Alexandria is no longer the same, as you know. Resistances. Threats. What are we to do General?"  
  
Beatrix looked up. "I know not, your majesty."  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
"Yes, my Queen?"  
  
"I wish for you to travel to the outer continent and set up an establishment there."  
  
"But my Queen, there is no knowledge of what is there. Besides, we can not take an airship because the outer continent bears no mist."  
  
"Try a boat."  
  
"My Queen! Who will go with me? You need the best to stay here and fight for you!"  
  
Brahne smiled. "I need an escape city where I can train my troops and stay myself."  
  
"Yes, your majesty. Would that be your urgent need of me?"  
  
"You're quick, Beatrix. I needed to notify you to say that you leave tomorrow mourn. Go get a good night's sleep. I have everything planned out.  
  
  
  
Tomorrow morning.. What was she thinking? 


	3. Love

She looked around.  
  
No one.  
  
Walking lightly, Beatrix walked without a sound to the river. Her soul always felt at peace there.  
  
The sound of the river calmed Beatrix as she walked to the edge and sat down beside the river, looking into it. She saw the reflection of her face and beside her, the moon.  
  
She had never seen it so full.  
  
Beatrix touched the water gently with her hand and shuttered as her reflection rippled with the water.  
  
Sitting back and looking at the moon, she sighed.  
  
Why am I following Brahne?  
  
Why am I being so blind?  
  
Is it because I believe in Alexandria?  
  
Or myself.?  
  
I never used to think about things like this..  
  
Why now?  
  
Her thought was interrupted by the sound of clanking armor. There was only one person who dared to not hide his sound.  
  
Adelbert Steiner.  
  
"Beatrix." He whispered.  
  
She sighed and composed herself. "Just a coinsidence again, Steiner? Just like every other time?"  
  
"You accuse me of- N-no Beatrix. I came to speak with you."  
  
She seemed shock. "We have nothing to speak of, Steiner."  
  
He came closer and sat down beside her. "Let me go with you to the Outer Continent."  
  
"How did you find out, Steiner?! No one is supposed to know!"  
  
He chuckled and looked at her. "I never thought I'd say this, but you are really beautiful."  
  
1 Steiner.  
  
After all this time..  
  
"Why do you tell me this now?"  
  
"You leave tomorrow."  
  
She looked away. "Do you ever feel it?"  
  
2 The Queen will have my head if she hears of this affair!  
  
3 The Queen.  
  
"When you look at me, do I know I love you? Yes."  
  
She closed her eyes as if it hurt and stood up. "I barely know you.."  
  
"Beatrix, let there be a chance! Tomorrow is too late."  
  
"This is so unlike you." She said as he stood up and grasped her hands.  
  
"Beatrix, please. I love you."  
  
Beatrix tore away from Steiner, walked to the stairs and stopped. "This can not continue. Should the queen hear of this, we will both be doomed."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Do you not know your duty?"  
  
Steiner sighed yet again. "I know it well, Beatrix. However, I follow it blindly."  
  
She continued up the stairs. "Tomorrow I take my leave. Goodnight, Steiner."  
  
Steiner was left alone with the cold and the hopes for tomorrow. However, he didn't know what he would do. 


	4. Questions

Will Steiner follow Beatrix to the new world? To be continued... 


End file.
